Times Square Ball
by rainonmonday
Summary: She has watched Times Square countdown many times before, when she lived in Lima but experiencing is a different thing altogether.


**_Happy New Year._**

* * *

**_Times Square Ball_**

It is freezing but the buzz of alcohol keeps her from feeling cold, or maybe it is the amount of people gathered in Times Square.

"This is absolutely crazy!" Santana screams as she and Kurt pass a carton of eggnog back and forth.

"And great!" Kurt adds with his cheeks bright red.

Rachel has to laugh at them as she sips from her vegan version of the holiday drink. She tries not to look like her friends, who are quite immersed in their holiday personas.

She has watched Times Square countdown many times before, when she lived in Lima but experiencing is a different thing altogether. She had never been invited to parties, like her classmates back in the day, and she honestly enjoyed the glamorous celebrations her fathers put together in their home.

"It's a popular place to celebrate," she shouts as she locks eyes with a couple of boys who have foreign written all over them. Blushing prettily, she chuckles when Kurt makes a face to encourage her.

Shaking her head, she takes another sip.

It would be lying if she said she does not feel lonely. She has never considered herself the kind of woman who _needs_ to have a man at her side like some kind of emotional crutch but she is addicted to feelings. She enjoys simple gestures like a kiss to her temple or fingers combing her hair, just a hint of love.

Her insecure teenage self would have felt crushed knowing she had grown into this lonely but successful young woman. Well, not successful as in Tony-nominee but independent and free, which is abig improvement.

Santana is laughing and smiling, so much that Rachel wonders if she ever smiled that much during high-school. Of course, her friend has a good reason to smile with her girlfriend standing there, holding hands with their gloves on.

It's hard for her not to smile when Santana and Dani share an Eskimo kiss.

Kurt takes her arm and links it through his. "My New Year resolution is to find a man who doesn't cheat on me, robs us or has a diva personality bigger than mine."

"Really?" She snorts a laugh but quickly catches him sharing a look of complicity with one of the guys in the group of tourists she saw early a few feet away from them. "Maybe he'll come sooner than you think."

Crossing his fingers, he says, "Hope so."

Her hair is sprinkled with confetti but she couldn't care less. It makes things festive, doesn't it?

They listen to the artists from afar and laugh as the tourists do crazy things and take pictures of every little thing they see. Kurt keeps exchanging flirty looks with the blonde guy in the red beanie and square glasses.

She's starting to feel neglected and lonely, even among thousands of people. For the first time in months, she feels lonely and sad. But she won't let this ruin her New Year's Eve. She just has to avert her eyes to not feel as jealous as she does at the moment.

And it's in that moment she sees a group of men laughing and talking with a few girls who are so blonde it's almost blinding but they also look innocent and a little lost.

It's surprising how many people are bold enough to travel around the world not speaking much of a language.

It's even more startling to lock eyes with a pair of hazel ones she knows from way up close. It's almost scary to see that smirk aimed at her but it's also thrilling.

The glare on Santana's face after she has pulled her off her girlfriend's lips is almost (_almost_) enough to make her regret what she's about to say.

"Noah's here."

"What?" Santana scowls but follows the mitten clad hand of her shorter friend and her eyes widened before she grins. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she mutters under her breath before waving wildly at her male counterpart, her partner in crime and almost perfect match. "Yo, Puckerman! Come here, asshole!"

Rachel and Kurt exchange a look mixing a whole range of emotions but Kurt knows. He knows of course that Noah is a big part of her life, for better or worse. He is a part of his too.

Santana jumps into his arms and Noah hugs her tight against his chest. No one but them comprehends the bond that exists there. And even if they share a few expletives, including him calling her a _bitch_ and she calling him a _whore_, they smile and he kisses her cheek.

Soon they are introducing him to Dani and he's introducing them to his band mates and his roommate. Apparently he has been in the city for a couple of months now, playing with a few guys around bars and coffee shops and working part-time here and there to make ends meet.

"I'm good," he mutters with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You know, surviving, but better."

He looks amazing, in Rachel's opinion. He has grown up and now he looks like a man who is in charge of his life instead of the other way around. He is anchored to his decisions instead of being kicked around by others. He is surprisingly strong for someone who has had such a hard life.

She can't stop the smile she shoots at him.

"You look good, Rach," he comments, nudging her gently. She laughs flirtatiously and rolls her eyes when Kurt looks at her knowingly.

"You too. But I doubt you've ever thought differently."

"True. But can you blame me?"

She really can't. She's just jealous he discovered all his sex-appeal when he was still supposed to be an awkward boy, like she was at that age. Her sexuality is something she has only discovered recently.

They really need to talk about things but it is impossible.

The Ball drops and people scream louder than before. Kurt finally approaches the guy he has been eyeing and Dani and Santana are completely wrapped up in each other. Noah's roommate is with his girlfriend, and they are pretty cozy as well; the rest of his friends are still shamelessly flirting with the foreign girls.

"Ready for a new chance?" Noah asks her.

Until then, she hadn't thought about it that way. It has been a pretty rough year for everyone but especially for them. They are not looking for a fresh start but maybe for a new chapter with much less tears.

"Eagerly awaiting," she replies, watching the countdown.

"For a happier year."

"And new opportunities."

It's down to ten, and it's as if people were holding their breaths. It's magical to see it and live it like that.

At three, she feels his hand reaching for hers. At two they lock eyes and smile like the kids who once wanted to pretend to be a couple of teens in love in order to make others envy them. At one, he parts his lips and she can see rather than hear him say _to hell with it_.

A new year and his lips find her at the same time.

His large hands cover her back and pull her tight to him, softly into the warmth of his body. Her hands cover his ears as their lips mesh together in an innocent and gentle kiss, their breaths warm and their faces cold.

Funny how she thought she would be the loneliest tonight.

"Happy New Year," he whispers in her ear, his nose pressed into her white knitted hat. Her fingers are clinging to the sides of his jacket and her face is almost buried in his shoulder, but she grins and giggles, feeling so light now, she could float.

"Happy New Year."

There's a flash, and then many of people taking pictures but they are too wrapped up in each other to care.

"Thank you," she tells him and he only nods.

"I'm here for you, baby." He pushes her hair over her shoulder. "Not that you need taking care of, but… if you need anyone."

"I know."

This means nothing. They won't get together overnight. She knows that now, unlike her old self who would've been planning a wedding by now. It's a kiss between two lonely people who have so much history together, they are bond for life. They are finally friends. It feels like it's time for that to be right.

Their timing has always been awful but it feels right to be friends now.

Maybe one day they will be more. Maybe not.

(But if Santana has some saying in this, there will be more.)

"Noah!" Rachel shrieks and swats at his arm after he let his hand fall over the curve of her behind.

He laughs. "Just wanted to make sure it is as good as it looks." He waggles his brow at her. "It is, by the way."

She blushes furiously, partly because of anger but mostly because only Noah would do that and get away with it.

"Jerk!"

He kisses the tip of her nose like it's enough for an apology.

"So where are we taking this party, people?" He casually wraps an arm around her shoulders and ignores her scowl and how she folds her arms over her chest. He loves when she gets pissy like that.

(See? More. There's definitely more. There always was.)


End file.
